This is a competitive renewal application to support continuation of a training program in malaria research begun in Uganda in 2000. Aims of our program will be: 1) to increase the expertise of our trainees in relevant clinical, epidemiological, and molecular research on malaria, 2) to strengthen the sustainability of malaria research in Uganda, 3) to expand research interactions between Ugandan and American scientists, 4) to strengthen trainee contributions to evidence-based decision-making, 5) to optimize training through utilization of additional available resources in Uganda, and 6) to strengthen research capacity in Uganda by helping trainees to integrate into Ugandan institutions and pursue independently-supported scientific careers.Trainees will be chosen among Ugandan junior scientists with interests in malaria research, and will enter either clinical, epidemiology, or molecular research tracks. When possible, training will be linked to ongoing research projects in Uganda. Formal training will be principally at the Masters level, although some more advanced training at the PhD or postdoctoral level will also be available. Training will be available at Makerere University in Kampala, Uganda, at the University of California, San Francisco and Berkeley, and in sandwich programs involving multiple institutions. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This program will train Ugandan junior investigators in clinical malaria research. The program will be highly relevant, as an improved infrastructure for research on malaria is needed in countries endemic for this disease. A key part of this improved infrastructure is a growing base of research experts, as will be facilitated for Uganda by this award.